Christmas One Shot Challenge
by The Miniaturists
Summary: Some Christmas delights for you... All festive, all under 1500 words. Ho, Ho, Ho!
1. The Twelve Days of Christmas

_**Hi everyone,**_

 _ **Welcome to a new chapter from the Miniaturists. The stories that will be posted over the next week are all part of a Christmas challenge to write a festive themed one-shot that is under 1500 words, so please forgive us if you get to the end and want more!**_

 _ **The Miniaturists are a varied bunch of writers who have been delighted to receive messages from other writers keen to get involved. If you would like to get involved with these one shot challenges, please message us through here.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has messaged or revived to let us know that you're enjoying the writing. Your messages of support are like ink in the pen and much appreciated. We've tried to reply to reviews, but can only do so if you're logged in, so apologies if you are reviewing as a guest and haven't heard from us.**_

 _ **So, into today's one shot, written by the lovely Chevy Chase who previously delighted wit her very clever 'An Alternatve View'. Here's a nod and a wink to suggest you follow this account, or keep a watch out here, as there may be more coming from Chevy soon!**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

The Twelve Days of Christmas

By Chevy Chase

 _Captain James and Two section on are deployment. Molly is at home and decides to e-mail the lads._

22nd December 

Just to wish you all the very best for the festive season. I know you bunch of cockwombles can't have a drink or veg out on the sofa in front of the tele, but I'm doing enough of that for all of you. Look after the bossman for me and I'll see you all in February.

All my love Molly x

25th December 

HAPPY CHRISTMAS LADS! Got your present of a partridge and a tree, bit unusual, but thanks for thinking of me. BTW the partridge was last seen taking off down the garden with Monty the Labrador in hot pursuit. I will get Charles's dad to help me plant the tree; they still give me the 'willies' but it will be nice if we get some pears from it.

Love Molly x

26th December 

Wow a pair of turtle doves, just what I need, them billings and cooing on, while I have the hangover from hell! They've taken up residence in the tree next to the pear tree. You're all too kind.

Love Molly x

27th December

Just got rid of all the family, when the delivery man turns up with three french hens, they look the same as English ones to me, but at least I might get some free range eggs and prove to my Nan its not a myth! I've had to put them in the shed, so all the stuff from the shed is now in the greenhouse. Lads, I'm guessing bossman doesn't know you're doing this!

Molly x

28th December

FFS more bleeding birds, four calling birds to be precise and boy do they make a racket! Well they're in the garden with the rest of them and I can hear them having a go at the doves! Just wait till the bossman sees what them French hens have done to his lawn!

Starting to get irritated now boys Molly x

29th December

At least today's offering doesn't tweet! Are these rings proper? OMG I hope there not knocked off! Five of them's a bit excessive, I've put one on and I'll maybe give the rest to Nan, she'll be able to get a good price for them.

Ok Ok I get it now what you're doing it's that Christmas poem isn't it, but you can stop now, the neighbours have reported us to the council! Fingers you haven't been up to your old tricks with them rings have you?

Enough's enough, Molly x

30th December

Are you having a laugh? Six bloody geese and just what am I supposed to do with them? They can't go in the back garden as they will eat the few plants we have left. So they're in the front, hissing and spitting at everyone who walks past! At least they saw off the council inspector when he tried to get in the gate.

I hate bloody birds Molly x

31st December

Ha Ha Ha I was wondering where you were gonna get the swans from? Did you know that all swans belong to her Maj and sending seven to me might have right royally pissed her off! Still I don't think sending Mr & Mrs Swan and their five little bleeders round to knock on my door on their way to have a swim at the local leisure centre is quite the same! Bet that was the one Mansfield had to organise. I'm back on the drink lads!

Getting merrier by the minute. Molly x

1st January

Well that was pathetic! Three half cut bar maids from the 'Dun Cow' pub don't cut it as 'eight maids a milkin'! Mind the geese wouldn't let them in the front gate, so they buggered off back to the pub. They left the gate open and the geese got out and are currently terrorising the local ramblers association who are having their annual new year ramble.

Still pissed and pissed off with you lot. Molly x

2nd January

At least I can get the dog out for a walk and a pee, now that the geese have done a runner from the front garden. Got back to find your lady friends, Monk, had turned up to teach me how to pole dance and yes they did bring their own pole with them! Mind you there was precious little dancing going on once they got stuck into the bossman's red wine. Things went downhill rapidly from there.

I hate you all. Molly

3rd January

The pole dancing ladies have taken over the ground floor of the house, me and the dog have locked ourselves in the bedroom. The football team from the 'Leaping Lord' pub turned up straight after their match and made the ladies very happy. Put it this way the only dancing going on was of the horizontal variety!

Even the dog hates you Molly x

4th January

Well you've really surpassed yourselves today! A bleeding highland band turned up parading up and down our street, with bagpipes and drummers (the drummers said they were sorry to turn up a day early, but they had to get the train back to Scotland, with the pipers, tomorrow) They've got all the roads in the area gridlocked. The RSPCA are here trying to round up the geese as the ramblers have been barricaded in the local florists for 48 hours, where they took refuge when they were being attacked. The Calling Birds have invited all their friends to join them in the back garden and it is now a health hazard what with all the 'shittin' their doing. The ladies and gentlemen downstairs have eaten me out of house and home and the barmaids from the Dun Cow are back, cos there's more action here, than down the pub. The Swan family have called round asking when they will get the McDonalds that Mansfield promised them and my finger's turned green from that bloody ring! Also the bleeding neighbours have got a petition up requesting that I get issued with an ASBO!

I'm sure the boss will have such a laugh when he hears all about your little joke and how his reputation, house, garden, red wine collection and Asbo'd wife are doing while he's been away!

So here's the deal boys, if you all send me £ 500 each asap I might be able to put it all back together before you get back from deployment and I won't have to tell him what a bunch of wankers you all are.

You know it makes sense! Molly xx

PS On the bright side, the bloody pear tree has grown a foot since I got it, with all the bird shit there is out there.


	2. Twas the night before Christmas-JPCrafty

**Ho, Ho, Ho! Thanks for your support and encouragement for Chevy Chase. Next up we have the lovely JPCrafty... enjoy!**

 **Twas the night before Christmas**

 **By jpcrafty**

"I can't believe we've finally managed the goal of our first Christmas in our own home" sighed Molly as she snuggled on the sofa with Charles.

After all the years of each other yo-yoing on tours and the delights of some of Aldershot's finest married quarters they'd finally achieved the feat of buying a house at the beginning of the year. After ten months of sporadic re-decorating, new carpets, a new bathroom and a new kitchen with the Christmas decorations now up it completed the fairy tale image in her head.

"I know and it's even more magical than Bath. I never imagined anything could beat that"

"Well its special isn't it cos it's all ours. I've never had a real tree all of my own before" she grinned breathing in the fresh pine scent, mingling with the smoky hints from their open fireplace.

An orange glow filled the darkened room along with the strings of fairy lights and a few candles dotted about in odd corners. Presents were piled neatly under the tree ready to be ruined tomorrow when everyone descended on them. They had Sam with them this year-the not so cheeky scamp who was now a grumpy thirteen year old. He'd already taken himself off early to bed with his new smartphone which now seemed permanently glued to his hand. Charles had not impressed by Rebecca's choice of Christmas present-something ridiculous about being able to Facetime him whilst she and her new hubby were sunning themselves in the Caribbean.

The house was amazingly quiet. With only programmes like Christmas Lectures and Carols from Kings on the TV had been gladly turned off especially as Charles' attempts at descant was something her ears couldn't stand. Nan was driving Belinda and some of the kids across tomorrow which had shocked Molly knowing how much she loved a drink. Belinda had mumbled something about some new health kick and had refused her offer of a bed for the night saying they couldn't impose.

Molly felt a bit daft having gone all out restocking the drinks cabinet now if so few people were going to partake. At least she wasn't having to cook not that she hadn't done her fair share of prep earlier today peeling carrots and trimming sprouts. Charles had with military precision calculated all the timings for turkey, sausage meat and pigs in blankets with the help of his trusty friend Delia Smith. A detailed sheet was ready on the worktop with a start time of 6am. With no kids to wake her up as in previous years from her precious siblings, there was no way she was getting out of bed to stick a giant flabby bird in the oven. The longer she could stay in her pyjamas the better as far as she was concerned, plus she was hoping Charles would bring her breakfast in bed.

She took a swig of the hot chocolate Charles had insisted on with fresh cream and chocolate flakes. She grinned still mentally kicking herself about how perfect their life was. Ok it was still a bit bloody war and all that sometimes they were both usually on humanitarian missions these days rather than combat roles. Charles had scaled back a bit after Nepal and the tragedy of Elvis which ultimately pleased Molly as she couldn't run the risk of possibly losing him again.

"So Mrs James are we all set for tomorrow?"

"Well you're chief strategist you tell me!"

"I think we're all systems go but I'm stuck on one thing"

"Don't tell me we've forgotten something. It's bloody Christmas Eve Charles at 11pm it's not like we can just pop down the shops"

"Chill out I haven't forgotten anything, I was just trying to decide whether to give you your Christmas present now or in the morning"

"Oh. Ok. Sorry I didn't mean to snap"

"It's alright it's been a busy few days. You look tired why don't you go on up to bed and I'll clear up down here and join you in a bit"

"No, let's do gifts now whilst it's just us"

"Ok I haven't got you much this year"

"You have Charles, you've given me a proper home that's more than enough"

"Flatterer, go on open it"

He passed her a small gift bag which seemed to be bursting with tissue paper. It was light so Molly hoped it was jewellery, he seemed good at picking out just the right pieces. She delved in and pulled out a set of keys.

"Keys"

"Yes, press the button"

She pressed the button and an orange light flashed through the living room curtains. Molly looked puzzled so got up and pulled open a small gap in the fabric.

"You bought me a car?!"

"Well it's been a bit of a nightmare us trying to share that other one and I thought you could do with your own to trash with your takeaway cups and awful cds!"

"Oh wow my own car that's amazing"

"Well you deserve it Corporal James"

"Yeah alright I believe we had celebrated that event already"

"We did, would you like have a repeat performance?" he winked as he pressed himself against her.

"I need to give you my present first"

"Ok"

"I haven't got you much either as I'm saving my pennies for something extra special next year"

"Sounds interesting"

Molly passed him a gift box tied with sparkly gold ribbon. He turned over the label ' _For you. All my love Molly X'_ she had neatly scribed. He untied the ribbon and opened the lid. He removed a layer of tissue paper to reveal an envelope.

' _Read me first'_ it proclaimed.

Intrigued Charles opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Inside again fastidiously written was what appeared to be a poem. Twas the night before Christmas read the top line.

"I know you like your poetry so this seemed appropriate" Molly clarified somewhat nervously.

Charles read on:

 _Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

 _The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, gifts were placed neatly but one wasn't there._

 _This gift exists but it's hard to hold, although for its size it's more precious than gold._

 _In shops this gift you cannot buy, a present for me but also my guy._

 _Inside one body beats two hearts, it'll be a while before they will part._

 _I am anxious, for you to meet this special delivery, a pitter patter of tiny feet but is it a he or a she?_

Looking somewhat speechless he reached down to the next layer and pulled out a sturdy rectangle. Ripping off the wrapping paper, he saw a small photo frame containing a very grainy black and white image. He looked back and forth between Molly and the ultrasound picture which appeared to be shaking in his hand somewhat.

"We're having a baby?!"

"Yes. Are you happy?" questioned Molly her bottom lip trembling as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Happy? Oh Molly I'm over the moon. I'm going to be a dad again! You're going to be a mum!"

He threw his arms around her and span her round as his own tears of happiness flowed. He set her back down and tenderly placed his hand over her stomach. He kissed her gently and wiped the wetness from her cheeks.

"Oh Molly, I love you so much and thank you this is the best Christmas present ever"


	3. To Let Myself Go - Christmas Edition

_**Hi everyone! We at Miniaturists Towers are delighted you are enjoying our run of One Shots. JP's story really got us all in the mood for some Christmas love. The next author needs no introduction- the fabulous Itsembarrasing has revisited 'To Let Myself Go' with a special festive addition. I know you'd rather read that than my witterings, so here we go! Enjoy!**_

 **To Let Myself Go - Christmas Edition**

"Does everyones boobs go like that Molls? You know….."

I wonder if one day Elvis will finally grow up. There's not even the chance I can pull my dress up to cover more of my chest, Bella's fast asleep and I am not waking her. Instead, I'm watching Elvis stare at my tits and move his hands to try and represent the size of my boobs.

"Anyway." He clears his throat, still staring at my chest. "Is there any chance I can borrow her?"

"Who?" I ask confused, looking around for Fi, or Jane… or any female. But all I can see is the lads, Charles' Dad and Sam; who I give a little wave to. There was the chance he wasn't going to come down, join in our Christmas party come anniversary party, what with another new game and his recent coming of age Xbox gold which means he can also chat to 'friends' when playing.

"The baby. Her."

"You mean Bella?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah Bella. But can you make it snappy. I need her like now."

Elvis is looking shifty, his hands already outstretched. I'm not sure why I find myself handing my child over, though if I'm honest I think it's because I'm gagging for a drink, have expressed enough for tonight and a 2 day hangover. Also a few precious moments without a 5 week and 6 day old baby would be appreciated - I love her but it's been a bit tough. "You need to support her head-"

"-Yeah, yeah, I know, seen Charlie boy doin' it, ain't I. If he can do it, anyone can do it."

"He was a father before you know."

"And so was I."

"Christ, I keep forgettin' that-"

"Even so Molls. Still can't be hard, can it? Shit, she's a strong little fuc... thing.. Ain't she? It's fine I've got her look, she's not gonna' fall backward again… Hello, gorgeous, it's your Uncle Elvis. Yes it is...it is..."

Oh God, he's actually quite sweet with her, holding her small head in his large hands, the love he feels for his best mates daughter shining out of his eyes.

"So, did it work?"

"Did what work?" I ask confused, my hand still millimetres from my daughters head.

"The whole, bloke going all soft over one of these things.." He nods at Bella. "It is true girls love that kinda' thing, don't they?"

"A little bit, I 'spose."

"Don't screw your nose up like that Molls. All the girls love it. I'm tellin' you, not that I'm caring about all the girls."

God I'm thick. I've just realised who he's talking about. A grin takes over my face. Okay, I'm all for this. "Right Elvis, here's what you've got to do. Lift her up a bit, that's it, until she's snuggling into your neck, place your hand on her back and just give her little kisses.. That's it."

"You are the best Molls, you know that don't you."

"Well, when I forget Charles tells me. Now before she starts crying, go and get your Georgie."

Elvis, grins, starts to walk and then stops, turning back to me with a look of horror on his face. "I was about to tell you I love you there, which is a bit weird, I've only ever told one other bird I love her."

"Keep your gob shut Elvis, that's my final advice."

"Thanks Molls. I'll try."

I've come to love Elvis as a mate. Have a tear in my eye watching him walking out the kitchen in search of the dark haired female last seen chatting with Jane at the tree - Georgie.

I bloody knew her, imagine that, it meant Charles and I could accidentally invite them both around for dinner at the same time, help them along a little bit and finally, after a year of behaving himself he is so close to giving her the ring he's had in his possession since, well, forever I think.

And now I'm by myself. On my own. It feels strange. Like what do you do? For nearly 6 weeks I've hardly been without her. I know, I'll go to the toilet, by myself, you know with no little thing with me, completely and utterly by myself.

10 minutes later, which has been equivalent to a weekend retreat in the wilderness I come out feeling like a different person, I'm relaxed…. chilled….

"Molly, where's...?"

Charles.

I turn. Guilty. Only to see him with Bella, his shirt sleeve wet from her gnawing, her legs going nineteen to the dozen at being back with her favourite person. He looks completely at ease with his daughter, has done since the moment she was born. He pulls me against him and places a kiss against my forehead. "Where's your bloody drink, god you deserve one… Come on let's get you one."

"Did you save her from Elvis?"

Charles places his hand on the small of my back, guiding through to the kitchen. "Georgie passed her back to me. Elvis wasn't coping well with her regurgitated milk."

"I shouldn't laugh should I?"

"Laugh away, Dawesy, laugh away. Now what can I get you?"

"Anything."

"Anything? That bad?" He's laughing now, multitasking with Bella, whilst getting me a glass, some cola from the fridge, and the vodka. Vodka; my eyes are widening, it's such an adult thing, and it's been ages since I've done anything remotely adult. "Can we make it a little vodka though?"

"Why?" I pout. Honest to god, this is so unfair, teased with some moments of being me, then it's taken away. Charles splashes an extra bit of vodka in the glass, coming around to my side of the kitchen island and bending down to whisper in my ear:

"Have you not been counting Mrs James?"

"It's the first bleedin' one of tonight, since 10 months ago."

"No not the drink. Tonight's a very special date."

"Yeah, it's our anniversary." I grin, taking a sip of the drink. It is delicious. "We got engaged 2 years ago tonight."

"We did. And…" He prompts, biting his lip with amusement. "How old's Bella?"

"She's gonna' be 6 weeks at 12.01, our babies gonna' be 6 weeks Charles."

"Exactly. 6 weeks. 6 weeks Molly, 6 weeks…"A look of hope lights up his face, making him instantly 5 years younger. This is going to be fun. I keep my expression neutral, pulling my eyebrows together like I'm a little bit confused. Charles starts to falter. "We can…..if you wanted to, though of course if you want to wait longer."

"For what, I ain't got a scooby what you're on about?"

I have a calendar, it's in my knicker drawer and since 3 weeks I've been crossing each day out. This is because at 3 weeks and 5 days I suggested to Charles it might be a bit of fun to get a little bit jiggy with each other, but, man of the rules he is, if the midwife said 6 weeks then 6 weeks it had to be. I've been gagging for it.

"You know." He murmurs, his cheeks starting to get a tinge of red.

"No I don't know?"

"Excuse me everyone, excuse me."

We both look with surprise towards the living room, where Elvis's voice is coming from.

Charles dips his head for me to follow him through. I'm a few seconds behind them because obviously I needed to top up my drink - a little bit of dutch courage won't go amiss tonight. By the time I'm through it's to see Elvis down on one knee in front of the Christmas tree, the velvet box in his hand shaking. I snuggle into Charles, watching the expression on Georgie's face, feeling a bit of relief, she's obviously going to say yes, it's been a tough time for them. I'm sure there's even a glint of a tear on her cheek.

Elvis clears his throat; it's cute seeing him this uneasy.

"I know I've been a bit of dick, that I ain't always treated you right but well, I love you Georgie, I never ever thought I'd ever feel this way about anyone, 'n' all I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you and…" I giggle at the bead of sweat on Elvis's top lip, I think he maybe needs a little push.

"Get a move on Elvis mate."

"Right Molls, we all know Bella's 6 weeks today 'n' you 'n' Charlie boy…."

"Why does it matter Bella's 6 weeks." Asks the innocent voice of Sam.

"She should maybe sleep through the night." I answer quickly, earning myself a poke in the ribs from Charles.

"Anway, Georgie, if we can get on without any rude interruptions. Will you marry me."

"Yes."

"Thank fuck for that." Whispers Charles in my ear. "Would have put a bit of a dampner on our night if she'd said no."

"I was more thinking, you'd of had to comfort him, instead of…."

"Instead of what." Growls Charles.

"Instead of making love to your wife.. Mr James."


	4. Christmas in New York

**_Evening all. Thanks to everyone who messaged to say how much they enjoyed the lovely Itsembarrasing's special edition of To Let Myself Go. Welcome to another festive treat, this romantic beauty is brought to you courtesy of the fabulous MissyMo2005. You're going to love it!_**

 **Christmas in New York**

 **By MissyMo2005**

"Are you for real?" She asked in disbelief, staring at him. He'd woken her up at an unreasonable hour for a Saturday morning, handed her a small red envelope and then sat there grinning at her like a madman after insisting she opened it right then after she'd tried to go back to sleep. It had taken her a minute to process what was happening when the plane tickets fell out of the card. "New York? Charles that's ridiculous, I can't pay you back for this!"

"Merry Christmas." He grinned, leaning in to kiss her. "It's a present, I thought it might be nice for us to actually get to spend some time together, I feel like I've hardly seen you lately."

"You don't have to take me halfway around the world to get to spend time with me." She laughed. She was still a little in shock, then the date on the ticket registered in her brain. "Wait these are for today?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Yep." He grinned. "Up you get Dawes! You'd better get packing!"

"You told me Rebecca was going away and we were looking after Sam for the weekend." She frowned. He struggled to stop himself laughing at how confused she looked.

"Well I had to make sure you didn't make any plans or anything somehow didn't I!" He laughed, picking her jeans up off the floor and throwing them at her. "Now get a move on Dawes or we're going to be late!"

She grabbed her jeans and started to get dressed, unable to keep the grin off her face. She couldn't believe that they were actually going away. A few days of uninterrupted days together was the best present he could've given her.

…..

"Oh my god I don't think I've ever been this tired in my life." She yawned, pulling the suitcase he'd leant her into the hotel room behind her and flopping down dramatically on the bed as he closed the door. "What time even is it?"

He glanced down at his watch, kicking his shoes off and flopping down on the huge bed beside her. "It's only 6pm you can't go to sleep yet." He laughed as she curled into him.

"That means it's like midnight at home though right?" She struggled to hold back another yawn.

"Yeah." He agreed, yawning himself. "But I didn't bring you all the way here just so you could sleep. You could've done that in Bath!"

"You're not normally so keen to get me out of bed." She pouted, a smile playing on her lips. She couldn't believe they were actually there and she had him all to herself for four days.

"Later." He winked. "I promise. But I think we should feed you first at least. I don't want to be dealing with a tired and hungry Molly later."

Her stomach growled at the thought of food. She'd barely eaten anything on the plane and the sandwich she'd had at the airport seemed like a lifetime ago. "Point taken." She laughed, forcing herself to get up off the nice comfy bed. "Can we go see Times Square on the way?" She asked. He'd bought her a guide book in the airport and she'd spent most of the flight either asleep on his shoulder or looking at all of the places they could go and visit. She was a bit worried they were going to run out of time for everything she wanted to do.

"That sounds good, I think it's just down there anyway." He nodded, rummaging through the suitcases to find their hats and scarves. There was definitely a much icier chill to the air than there had been in Bath. He threw hers to her, watching as she wound her scarf around her and then pulled her hat down so that all he could see were her eyes peeking out of the gap.

"What are you laughing at?" She joked. "You know I don't do cold weather. Give me 40 degrees in bloody Afghan over snow any day!"

"I'd have had a bit of a hard time getting you a holiday to Afghanistan so you'll have to wrap up warm and put up with it I'm afraid." He laughed, zipping his own jacket up and opening the door, waiting for her to follow him. It was only a matter of weeks ago that she'd been calling him from the middle of the desert again, her latest deployment that had seemed to last an eternity. He'd booked the trip one night after she'd called him, desperate to actually get to spend some time alone with her that he knew they'd never get in Bath. "Come on!" He sighed impatiently as she fiddled with her handbag.

"Yes sir!" She shot back cheekily, with a mock salute as she squeezed past him in the doorway. "Let's go!"

…

"It's a bit bleedin' windy." She laughed, pulling her scarf closer. They were huddled together on the viewing platform on the 86th floor of the Empire State Building, watching as the world went by underneath them. "And high up."

"What did you expect?" He laughed, one hand holding onto his hat and the other winding around her waist.

"Well I wasn't expecting to be spending the weekend in New York." She laughed. "It's amazing up here!" She grinned, leaning into him.

"It is." He agreed. The sun was just starting to dip behind the skyline, turning the sky a warm orange colour. They stood and watched as the sky turned darker, the lights coming on and illuminating the city beneath them.

"Thank you, for this." She stretched up onto her toes and twisted around to kiss him. "It's perfect."

"I wanted to do something special. This is the first Christmas we will have actually been on the same continent." Last year he'd been out in Kenya while she'd been with her parents in London. The year before he'd been in Bath with Sam and she'd been in Afghanistan.

"Three years together and we haven't even managed to have a proper Christmas yet." She sighed. It had been difficult, they'd had particularly bad luck and it seemed every time she was at home, he'd had to go away.

"I know, but it's not always going to be like that." He smiled. "And besides we've got these few days all to ourselves. Let's just make the most of it and then we can worry about the rest of it when we get home?"

She didn't answer him for a moment, watching the lights of the traffic below as it queued through the city. The lights of Times Square were just visible off to the left.

"What's wrong?" He frowned, turning her around again so she was facing him. "You know it worries me when you go all quiet." He teased.

"I'm just thinking." She smiled, relaxing into his arms. He looked at her curiously. "Y'know… just it won't be like this forever, we won't always be at opposite ends of the country all the time right?"

He laughed quietly. "I'd like to think not, but it's the army isn't it? I know it's not exactly ideal and believe me I wish I could wake up with you every morning, but it's not forever."

"We could always stay here forever?" She joked.

"Maybe not right here." He shivered and pulled his jacket closer.

"Yeah we should probably get back inside." She laughed. "Don't want you freezing to death on me!" She took his hand and they headed back inside. As amazing as it was to watch the city go by from up there she'd started to lose the feeling in her toes.

"What is it?" He pulled her to one side as they walked back in from the viewing platform. She chewed on her lip nervously.

"I just… I don't know." She glanced around, dropping her voice to a whisper. There were only a couple of people in there with them anyway, most of the other people were still outside braving the weather. "What would you say if I said I'd been thinking about leaving the army? I was watching you and Sam putting the tree up the other day, and I realised that I want us to have that. I mean obviously I love Sam, but…" she trailed off as a grin started to spread across his face. She really hoped he'd cottoned on to what she was trying to tell him because she didn't seem to be able to find the words all of a sudden.

"Are you trying to say you want to have a baby?" He sounded surprised, but he hadn't said no yet, which she supposed was good.

She nodded. "Not right now, I mean not if you don't want to." She said quickly, she suddenly felt horribly exposed and awkward standing there, she could see him trying to work out what to say. "Look let's just forget I said anything and-"

She stopped as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the lift.

"Where are we going?" She asked, surprised.

"Back to the hotel." He made it sound as though it was obvious and she was stupid for not having realised. "I believe I promised to take you to bed, and now you've given me even more reason to follow through on that promise." His voice was a low whisper in her ear that made all of the hairs on her neck stand on end.

"Is that a yes?" She grinned.

"Of course it bloody is! What did you think I was going to say?" He laughed, pulling her into the lift. "I love you.

"Ditto." She grinned back at him.


	5. Bananagirl's Night Before Christmas

_**Hi everyone,**_

 _ **So here we are Christmas Eve. Thanks for your lovely messages about yesterday's beautiful story from MRS, we suspected you'd like it! Our final one shot for the season is from BananaGirl. Rumour has it that she drank a bit too much prosecco last night and is nirakng a sore head while preparing to feed a small army today, so we send you this with every beat wish for the festivities. May your hearts be happy, your glasses full and your bellies busting. Enjoy :-)**_

 **The Night Before Christmas**

 **By Bananagirl**

''Twas the night before Christmas,

And all through the house

Not a creature was stirring,

Not even a mouse.

The stockings were hung

By the chimney with care,

In the hope that St Nicholas

Soon would be there.

Well, that not quite right...

Coz I'm in my tent

And to be honest I'm not sure

Any presents have been sent.

You see, I'm in Afghan

I'm on my first tour,

And all I can hear

Is squaddies that snore!

As always at nighttime

My mind drifts to one,

I really shouldn't be thinking

About how well he is hung!

But you see there is something

So utterly divine,

About imagining his arse,

I lose track of time.

For suddenly I realise

That midnight has come!

And a homesickness grabs me

I think home to my mum.

I imagine her now

Creeping around filling stockings

While my dad is still boozing

With his mates at a lock in…

When outside the tent

There arose such a clatter,

I arose from my bed to see

What was the matter.

The moon shone brightly

Across the night sky,

The stillness so beautiful

It still makes me sigh.

Instinctively I look to where

the noise came from

I can't see anything,

But do I hear a song?

Past a snoring 2 section

I follow the trail,

And see a shadowy figure

Standing over the mail.

He whistles a tune

I know it at once,

For the first time I heard it

I felt such a dunce.

He reaches the chorus,

I can't help but sing

"Don't go breaking my heart",

I have to join in.

He turns just a fraction,

His face heard to measure,

I once again curse

How he brings me such pleasure.

"Dawes" he reaches out,

"How are you here?

I'm preparing for Santa

Looking for some good cheer".

"Good cheer?" I ask

"Have you smuggled in booze?"

"If only!" he laughs

"Too much to lose".

And so he explains

By the weak midnight light,

It's Christmas tradition to give out

The presents on Christmas night.

I watch as he works

We share stories from home,

He's so easy to talk to

I don't feel so alone.

Then he mentions a son!

I feel my heart shatter.

But slap on a smile,

Pretend it don't matter.

But he reads me like a book.

He's quick to explain,

Sam is at home,

His marriage down the drain.

Is it wrong to feel

Such intense relief?

This man is not mine, this

Attraction a misguided belief.

But then he steps closer,

Reaches his hand to my cheek.

My heart's beating faster,

My knees have gone weak!

Maybe I'm dreaming?

I'm not really here?

But I can feel his breath,

He's shockingly near.

My eyes look up.

There's a new look on his face-

Can I believe

I've found love in this place?

"You know we can't do this?"

I hear him declare.

I don't remember speaking,

But I say I don't care.

Maybe for one moment

We can just pretend,

We're not in a war zone

This won't have to end.

He scoops me up high,

And carries me forward.

Over to the bench,

Oh, thank you Lord!

My legs are wrapped tightly

Around his torso,

His hands under my bum,

And then… "oh!"

There's no waiting around,

His eyes meet with mine.

He whispers sweet nothings,

My God he's divine!

Our lips lock in haste,

Before we're caught out,

But then he pulls back,

I know how to pout.

He breaks into a grin,

But I know what comes next.

We're going no further,

I see his arms flex.

"We really can't do this"

He utters again.

"As much as I want to".

At least I know we feel the same

"I won't always be your boss",

He whispers fondly.

"Could we wait out?

Would you wait for me?"

"Christmas in bath,

Is something to see.

Next year, you could maybe

Spend it with me?"

My heart does a dance,

My whole face breaks into a smile.

Though how I'll finish this tour

And not kiss him again is a trial.

"Ok", I say simply.

"Waiting out it will be".

He smiles so fondly,

Then once more kisses me!

Too soon the kiss ends,

Sensibility resumes.

The morning is coming,

Real life looms.

A wink of his eye,

And a twist of his head.

Soon signalled I needed

To return to my bed.

With one final kiss

I jump down from my place,

And committed to memory

The smile on his face.

With a skip in my step,

And tonight stored in my heart.

Regulations be damned,

We never will part.

I creep back to my tent,

And shuffle back towards sleep.

But listen out carefully,

For his tel-tale creep.

I think I'm now dreaming,

As he whispers softly,

"Happy Christmas Molly Dawes,

Come back to me."

-OG-

 _ **Happy Christmas Folks! xxx**_


End file.
